That's My
by Plain Ole' Renee
Summary: First attempt at Lemon. Sesshomaru awakes to find Kagome playing around with his...Read to Find out!


**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**That's My...**

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly as he took a delicate sniff. '_What is my little miko up to now?'_ He thought to himself as he got out of the bed. His feet carried him to their bathroom. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob he froze.

"_Ohh,_"Came Kagome's husky moan.

A smirk pulled at his lips. Quietly he pushed the door open and almost imediatley his eyes landed on her. His smirk widened. She was currently on the bathroom floor with her head thrown back in ecstacy,her legs were spread wide as she continued to pleasure herself. Sesshomaru felt his cock twitch at the site of her. Her pants were coming quicker now,signaling she was close to cumming.

As Sesshomaru continued to watch he noticed she wasn't using her fingers. He squinted his eyes a little as he tried to get a better glimpse of whatever she was using. Golden eyes slightly widened. She was using his...

"A-_ahhh!_"Kagome exclaimed as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. She let her body relax as she tried to catch her breath.

"Did you enjoy yourself,Kagome?"Sesshomaru asked with a slight grin.

Kagome's eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. _'When did he get here?'_She asked herself. Slowly a smile began to form on her face. "Yes. I did enjoy myself."

"Tell me what you have buried inside you."He said still grinning.

The smile fell from her face and her cheeks turned a bright red. She had forgotten all about her little _tool_ she had used.

"Well,"Sesshomaru urged.

"It's-"She couldn't get the words to come out.

Sesshomaru's grin turned wicked. "If you won't tell me then I will see for myself."

With that said he dropped down to the floor and was now in between her legs. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her entrance. As if he was surprised he let out a small gasp. "Is that what I think it is?"

Kagome said nothing as she watched him embarrasment clear on her face.

He grabbed the head of the brush with his thumb and forefinger. "Is this my toothbrush,miko?"

She remained quiet.

"You will answer me."He told her.

He pulled the brush out of her slightly and watched in satisfaction as her eyes fluttered close. Slowly he pushed it back in. "Answer me."

"Yes,"She whispered as he pulled the brush out her.

"I thought so."He murmured.

Without warning he pulled the brush completely out of her. A small whimper escaped her at the loss of the brush's handle. "What made you think to use a toothbrush?"

Kagome blushed at that question. "I've always wanted to try."

He arched an eyebrow. His miko was defitnetly a weird creature. Only she would think to seek pleasure from a toothbrush.

"Do I not satisfy you?" He asked.

"Of course you do!"She exclaimed. "I just wanted to try the toothbrush,but it is nothing compared to what you do to me."

He smirked. "Then let me remind you so that you will only seek pleasurement from me."

One clawed finger entered her and slowly began to pump in and out of her. Her eyes clouded with desire. He entered a second finger and began to speed up the pace. "_Oh,_" She panted as she bucked her hips against his fingers. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her writhe from his touch. He could feel her walls began to tighten around his fingers,but he was not ready to give her release,so he slowed his pace down.

Half lidded blue eyes stared up at him. "S-Sesshomaru,"

"Yes"He replied.

"Please,"She said. He knew what she wanted.

"Be patient,koi."He said pulling his fingers free.

Sesshomaru then stood and began to slide his silk black pajama pants off. Kagome's mouth watered at the sight of his engorged manhood. She couldn't wait for him to be inside of her. He held out his hand for her and she delicately placed it in his. Quickly he pulled her up flush against him. Sesshomaru dipped down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

A growl of pleasure escaped him as she nipped on his bottom lip. There kiss turned into something more passionate as their tongues battled each other. As they continued to kiss Sesshomaru lifted her up and positioned his tip at her entrance. With his free hand he grabbed his dick and began to rub it up and down her slick folds.

Angrily breaking the kiss. "Stop teasing me."

"Are you commanding me?"Sesshomaru asked amusedly.

"Yes!"She growled as she slammed herself down on his member.

He let out a hiss at the feel of her tightness."Such an impatient one."

This time she didn't reply as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to push herself up and down. Sesshomaru bucked his hips against hers. She dug her nails into his back muscles as he pounded into her. Kagome couldn't contain the moans that slipped from her mouth.

"_F-f-faster,_"She panted out.

Sesshomaru quickly flipped her around so that she was now standing. He grabbed both of her hands and began to pound into her. Moan after moan escaped her. She could feel him going deeper in her as she bent over even more. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red at the sight of her back covered with her black tresses. He could feels his fangs lengthen.

"S-S-_Sess,_"She couldn't say anymore.

Kagome got her hands free of his grasp as she bent all the way over. _'Kami this feels good,'_ She thought as she began to push herself back enjoying the feel of his balls slapping against her.

"_Y-yess!_"She moaned when he hit a certain spot. It wouldn't be long before she came.

Sesshomaru continued to pump in and out of her. He also was close to his release,but he needed to feel his fangs slide into her. It was only right.

"K-Kagome,"He ground out.

"_Hmm._"She moaned.

"Down."He said.

Kagome caught on to what he wanted and lowered herself into the standard Inu mating position. Doggy style. Using his demonic speed he began to pound into her even faster. Her walls began tightening around his member making it almost painful to continue. After a couple more powerful thrusts she was thrown over the edge. Quickly Sesshomaru dug his fangs into her shoulder and then lost himself to his own orgasm.

"_Sesshomaru!_"She had moaned loudly as he continued to slide in and out of her.

Sesshomaru ran his tongue over her mating mark. One last lick and he pulled away slightly so he could speak to his still panting onna.

"Mate,"He called slowly.

"Yes,"She whispered tiredly.

"Next time you will notify this Sesshomaru when you want to experiment with my toothbrush." He stated.

A small giggle escaped her. "Yes,koi. I will."

**End.**

**Plain Ole' Renee-**That was my very first attempt at a lemon. Please tell me what you think and don't be mean about it if it sucks. Well anyway I'm going to bed. Read and Review!

**New Author's Note-** I fixed some of the mistakes I made. Hope it's better. Please let me know if there's anything else I need to go over.


End file.
